tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Al-Alawi Invasion TP
=Setup= The Al-Alawi Invasion was the brainchild of Baroness, born out of the need for Cobra to secure a new, secure source of oil. She entrusted the Invasion to her most loyal aide, Major Bludd, and give him umlimited resources, including enough men and supplies to build and maintain a fully operational Terror Drome! Players Cobra Baroness, Major Bludd, Interrogator, Over Kill, Artemis, Cobra Commander, Baron Ironblood, Destro GI Joe Scarlett, Banshee, Coldshot, Ghostrider, Falcon, Hacker, Evac, Cutter, Mutt, Tunnel Rat, General Hawk Autobot Spike (Cameo) Locations Cobra Island, Al-Alawi - Middle East History Cobra invaded Al-Alawi, and quickly forced its military into retreat. They began to set up the Terror Drome, when G.I. Joe responded. They sent in a flight of F-35 Lightning II's, commanded by Ghostrider, and a flight of AH-64 Apache Helicopters, commanded by Scarlett, to land an Advance team, and to bomb the Terror Drome. The mission failed for the Joes, as the Apaches met with Cobra MAMBA's and Vectors and were all shot down. Cobra Night Raven's and Rattler's were able to force the F-35's to retreat. Scarlett was the only Apache pilot to survive the crashes of the Apaches, and she fought Interrogator and Over Kill, escaping when she was able to use her crossbow's 'Net-Bolt' to entangle them both together. She escaped into the Desert. Cobra mounted a large search operation, and has also jammed all communications not of Cobra Origin. Meanwhile, Major Bludd ordered Artemis to Locate and Capture the Crown Prince of Al-Alawi, and after many days of searching, she and a Squadron of Alley-Vipers, which she had assigned into three groups, named after Rebel Alliance Fighter Squadrons from Star Wars, located the Prince in Crown City's Harem Palace. They assaulted the Palace, and captured the Prince, executing his guards, and killing most of the Harem Girls, who took up arms in the Prince's defense. The Prince is now a 'Guest' of Cobra in the Terror Drome's Cell. Scarlett maintained her Intelligence Gathering operation, waiting for the G.I. Joe Response Team's arrival, and was spotted by Over Kill. The robot engaged her, and Interrogator arrived to help. She was trapped between two enemies, and was forced to fight them both. She dispatched them, forcing Over Kill to shut down, and Interrogator to flee, but not before being seriously wounded. Her wounds were serious enough that she took refuge with local Kurds, in a series of caves, who are attempted to form a Resistance group. They nursed Scarlett's wounds, and got a message over the Al-Alawian border into Iraq and the American Forces on station there. Baroness arrived in Al-Alawi, to take command of the next stage of the Invasion, and to bring in the massive reinforcement, including A Division of Vipers, Multiple Squadrons of Alley-Vipers, Range-Vipers, HEAT-Vipers, HISS Tanks, Rages, and multiple air wings of Rattlers and Liquators. Shortly after Baroness arrived, Interrogator was able to convince the Crown Prince to sign a Peace Treaty, abdicating his rule to an unspecified member of Cobra. However, this was not broadcast to the world, as the Baroness wanted to wait until Cobra had refortified the country against attack. A few days later both Baron Ironblood and Destro arrived in Al-Alawi, sepperately, to see how things were going. Shortly after their arrival, G.I. Joe launched an attack on the Terror Drome. Cobra was able to drive the Joes back, but the Joes first rescued Scarlett. Cobra has taken Crown City, and the Oil Facilities in Al-Alawi. The Al-Alawian Ambassador to the United Nations has also announced that the Crown Prince has signed a peace treaty with Cobra, and abdicated his throne to Baroness. She later made a statement, announcing to the world that the new name of the country would be The People's Republic of Cobra Unity, or the C.U. She also announced that any incursion by hostile forces into the country would be met with a swift response. =LOGS= 2011 July July 19 Invasion Plans The Baroness and Major Bludd discuss plans to assault the Middle Eastern nation of Al-Alawi and build a Terror Drome there. July 20 Setting Up Cobra forces arrive in Al-Alawi and begin setting up their Terrordrome base =Chaos in Al-Alawi - Associated Press Dateline: July 20, 2011 (9:00 AM Eastern Time) Location: Crown City, Al-Alawi Unknown forces landed 50 miles away from the Crown City of Al-Alawi, sometime just before dawn, local time (11:00 PM July 19, 2011) and began a blitzkrieg-like assault on the Middle Eastern Country. They currently control well over two-thirds of the country, and the Crown Prince is in hiding. The military of Al-Alawi is resisting, but in every engagement, being blown back into the stone age. Reports are sketchy as to what forces are engaging the Al-Alawi's, but the most persistant rumors are that Cobra H.I.S.S. and Rage's have been spotted in country. Cobra Island has been silent about this topic, as of yet, and no statement has been made by Baroness, nor by any high ranking Cobra Official, so speculation is all we can make at this time. The United Nations has not yet met on this, and no announced Emergancy Session has been scheduled, at this time. We will bring more information as it breaks. Cobra in Al-Alawi - Scarlett TO: All Joe Forces FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. '' 'Scarlett' '' O'Hara RE: Al-Alawi Invasion I have just confirmed that Cobra is involved in the Al-Alawi invasion. Recon Satelitte Imagery shows what appears to be a Cobra TerrorDome being built in the SouthEasternmost part of Al-Alawi. Between our Satelitte, and the Autobot Satelitte (Which I have just confirmed they have at least one of), it is obvious that Cobra is at least involved as a supplier of the Invasion Force. However, the construction is being handled by Techno-Vipers, their Purple Uniforms are impossible to miss. *Insert two different images, one conventional Recon Sat Image, one much sharper, much more zoomed in image, with an Autobot logo in one corner* Consider this a War-Warning, Joes. As soon as the Brass gives the orders, we will deploy to the Middle East to stop Cobra, or their puppets. All Vehicles should be spot checked, and made combat effective. All Leaves are cancelled. All personnel on leave, are recalled. All personnel are to gather their Combat gear, and be ready to board planes for deployment with one hours notice. I will have an advanced team ready to deploy within 10 hours. The TerrorDome appears to be 25% complete, or so, giving us less than 26 hours to take it down. Await Orders, Joes. Be vigiliant. Yo Joe! Scarlett July 22 Al-Alawi Situation Report - Major Bludd To: Command Re: Al-Alawi TerrorDrome project The construction of the Terror Dromes is proceeding on schedule. I personally reviewed the timetable early this morning and made some adjustments to the technical and construction personnel to compensate for a lack of speed and dedication to the task. The base structure is complete and communications are active. The Drome should be fully habitable within another 9 hours. In the meantime we continue our patrols around the building site. Artemis is searching for the Crown Prince of Al-Alawi in order to secure a peace accord with Cobra before the expected arrival of the G. I. Joe team. Thus far there has been no sign of them. Local opposition has been sporadic but weak and inexperienced. Reports from the front lines indicate only two Patriot emplacements remain, those near the Iraqi border, in the extreme northwest. Once the Terror Drome has been established we will move on to the next phase of the operation. -- Maj. S. Bludd July 24 Air Skirmish at Al-Alawi Scarlett and a small force investigate reports of trouble in Al-Alawi and face Cobra opposition. July 25 G.I. Joe attack - Interrogator To: Cobra forces From: Interrogator On August 24,2011, a small number of jets and helicopters flown by G.I. Joe attacked. I shot down one Apache. The only survivor was Scarlett, whom Over Kill and I fought on the ground. She fired a crossbow bolt at us that contained a net that entangled us and fled into the desert. One of my gunners cut us loose after I radioed for help. I will be in the Terrordrome's medical receiving treatment for my wounds. Crimson Kill performed well during the battle. Cobra Forever, Interrogator Search Party Interrogator and Over Kill set out to find Scarlett out in the desert. To Catch A Prince Artemis takes a team of Alley-Vipers into Crown City to capture Al-Alawi's prince. Settling a Score Cobra has just captured the crown prince of Al-Alawi. As the prince is led into the Terror Drome, Scarlett attempts to make a dent in some Cobra operatives, while Interrogator and Over Kill seek to even the score against her over an earlier confrontation An Encounter with Scarlett - Interrogator To: All Cobra From: Interrogator I am dictating this report to my gunners, who assure me will deliver it. Over Kill encountered Scarlett and engaged. I arrived on the scene to assist. Scarlett has managed to damage Over Kill to the point he is inactive and I am going into surgery. Scarlett was injured very badly, and I do not think she will be able to survive long Cobra Forever, Interrogator Advance Team After Action Report: Al-Alawi - Falcon TO: All Joes FROM: Falcon RE: Al-Alawi On 7/24/2011, Scarlett lead an Advance Team into Al-Alawi. It consisted of 5 Apaches and 10 F-35's. The F-35's returned, the Apache's did not. We know Scarlett is alive, but that is it. Ghostrider reports that Cobra Air Coverage over Al-Alawi is too heavy to stage an Air Rescue. Scarlett herself ordered us not to try. As did Command. Gung-Ho and Stalker are to continue preperations for our main attack force. Also, Scarlett, before she left, cleared Banshee and Coldshot's return from Autobot City, and Banshee's entry into the Pit. Someone tell Snake-Eyes EVERYONE is ordered to stay clear of Al-Alawi until Command sends in the Main Assault force, or another Advance Team is sent in via the ground... Hopefully he'll listen. -Falcon Communications - Hacker TO: Joe Team FROM: Hacker RE: Al-Alawi Communications Cobra has blanketed the Country with some kind of Communications Blackout. We can not get a signal in to, or out of the country. We will not be able to tell if Scarlett is alive or dead, until we meet up with her at the designated meeting point. -SGT Hacker July 28 Radio Confession to Cobra Commander Cobra Commander radios Interrogator to learn about the status in Al-Alawi and learns much more. Baroness arrives at Al-Alawi The Baroness arrives at the Cobra camp in Al-Alawi and discusses plans for the future with Major Bludd. July 29 Plans for the Prince Cobra discuss their plans for the prince and prepare to launch an attack on Crown City. July 31 Crown Prince Abassa, Session 1 Interrogator "convinces" the Crown Prince to sign a peace treaty with Cobra. Al-Alawi Intelligence Report - Scarlett TO: G.I. Joe Team, Special Attention Command and Intelligence FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. ' Scarlett ' O'Hara RE: Al-Alawi Intelligence report I have speant many days watching Cobra forces, in Al-Alawi. I can confirm, for a fact, that they have captured Crown Prince Nassir Ali ibin Abassa. He is inside the Terror Drome. I can also confirm the presence of Baroness. She arrived Thursday, July 28th, late in the afternoon. I have been avoiding contact with Cobra Forces, as much as possible, after an encounter with a New Over Kill unit **Insert Photgraph of new Crimson Over Kill Unit, taken as he disembarks a Vector, heading for a Terror Drome in the Desert** and Interrogator. I sustained some injuries, and since than, I have made friends with a group of Kurds living in a series of caves in the Western most part of Al-Alawi. They helped me cross the border in Iraq, so that my Communications would get through. Cobra has some kind of Communications Blackout inside Al-Alawi, for all but their own forces. I will return to Al-Alawi, as it appears Cobra is massing forces for a major push, of some kind further into Al-Alawi. The Kurds are trying to pick off lone Cobra Troops, or small bands, but Cobra has taken to patroling in Squadron Size or better. It may have something to do with me picking off a few of their teams completely, early on. Or it could just be the fact that they have enough reinforcements to upgrade their patrol sizes. Don't take too much longer in getting here, or Cobra will be too entrenched to kick out. Yo Joe! -Scarlett August August 1 Battle at Al-Alawi The Joes send an assault team to push the Cobras off Al-Alawi. After Action Report, Al-Alawi Assault - Falcon = TO: Joe Command FROM: Falcon RE: Al-Alawi Assault We got our butts handed to us. No two ways around it. We did get Scarlett out, but... Cobra kicked us out of Al-Alawi. We'll need bigger forces if we want to go back in. My teams are in medical, getting looked over. -Falcon Al-Alawi Battle, Associated Press, 11:30 PM (Eastern) 8/1/2011 The G.I. Joe team launched an attack on the Cobra Terror Drome supporting the Cobra Invasion of Al-Alawi in the early morning hours of August 2, Local Time. Cobra forces pushed the G.I. Joe team into a retreat, and at this time, still control much of the country. However, the Communications Array of the Terror Drome was destroyed in the fight, and the Communications Blackout blanketing the region has ended. August 2 Crown City Conquest Cobra make their grab for Al-Alawi's capital. AAR:Assault on Al-Alawi base - Major Bludd To: Command Re: GI Joe assault on Al-Alawi base On 1 August, as I was finalising plans for the attack on Crown City, a force of GI Joe operatives assaulted our staging base. Our air forces held off those of the enemy, but our radio transmitter was severely damaged, disabling our jamming of local frequencies. GI Joe tanks and AWE Strikers moved in on our base and were chased off or destroyed by our HISS troops. The base is secure. It suffered minimal damage in the battle, and casualties were light. High Command members on site were wounded in the battle and are recovering under medical care. ''-Maj S. Bludd'' AAR: Crown City Taken - Major Bludd To: Command Re: Crown City On 2 August I led the planned assault on Crown City. There was minimal resistance from local military. Our forces stormed straight through to the palace and claimed it within short order. Casualty numbers have not been completely tallied but preliminary information indicates they are low. The palace is being converted for use as our primary headquarters. Troops, support staff and vehicles are being moved in from our previous base near the Terror Drome. More Terror Drome building supplies and engineering staff are scheduled to be brought to Crown City in the coming week. ''-Maj S. Bludd'' August 4 Associated Press Report - 4:30 p.m. Eastern Time Just moments ago, at the United Nations, Al-Alawi Ambassador Amed Al-Aban announced that Crown Prince Nassir Ali ibin Abassa signed a peace treaty with Cobra, and has abdicated his throne to Baroness Anastasia DeCobray. She is now the ruler of Al-Alawi. We are awaiting a statement from the Baroness. Live from Crown City, Alawi - 11:45 p.m. Local Time (Al-Alawi) Baroness Anastasia DeCobray is standing behind a podium, on the front steps of a Palace Good Evening. First of all, I would like to extend my thanks to the people of Al-Alawi, and the Crown Prince for making the transition of power in Al-Alawi a peaceful one, once they realized that it was in the best interest of the people. Secondly, The former Crown Prince has asked that everyone respect his privacy, as he has asked that I allow him to remain out of the spotlight, after this statement, so he can spend the rest of his days in seculision, studying the Koran and praying to Allah. The Crown Prince is shown, next to the Baroness, smiling happily, and waving at the camera, before walking off to a Cobra Rage, happily, and not under guard. The Camera than pans back to the Baroness Al-Alawi is in safe hands now, and we do plan on having elections shortly, to allow the people to decide their future, as such, the name of the country is to change. No longer is it to be a Principality of Al-Alawi. From this day forward, the name of the Country is The *People's* Republic of Cobra Unity, the C.U. will be a bastian for true Democracy, just like Cobra Island is. We call on the United Nations to recognize the New Country as soon as possible, and I know Cobra Island's representative is even now putting the motion to the other member nations. I will say this, since G.I. Joe has in recent times made two attempts to invade this country, any further attempts will be met with great force, and we will not hesitate to call upon our allies around the world to help us. I will take no questions at this time, as you can imagine I have many pressing duties I must attend to. Thank you. Category:Past TPs Category:TPs Category:2011